


Adventures of Susie Blue

by Immafanof_everything



Series: Adventures of Susie Blue [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (TV 2019), DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), Young Justice - All Media Types, legit anything Dc
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, Gen, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I feel like I need more tags, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no beta we die like fourth wall breakers, please be nice i wrote this when i was 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immafanof_everything/pseuds/Immafanof_everything
Summary: Susie Blue has lived in the heroes shadows her whole life she  is dedicated to protecting and keeping them alive until one day she meets  Damian Wayne and her life changes forever. Damian Wayne son of Bruce Wayne  has been robin for roughly 3  years he's  died ,earned super powers, lost said powers and much more. after he meets Susie Blue his life changes forever
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Original Character(s), Damian Wayne/Original Female Character(s), Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Original Character(s) & Original Character(s)
Series: Adventures of Susie Blue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098710
Kudos: 2





	1. A Ball Part 1

It all started with a ball.

Maybe I should elaborate. It all started with Lex Luthor's ball. More specifically Lex Luthor's Valentine's Day ball. The keyword is Valentine's Day, meaning people are happy, but Damian Wayne is anything but happy. The reason he wasn't happy was that his father thought he should bring Todd as his plus one. TODD!! The reason his father thought he should bring Todd was that apparently, he wanted them to get along. Damian looked around the ballroom looking for his brothers and sisters.  **(and the whole bat fam minus Alfred and Bruce are here and by whole bat fam I mean the people I know about. Sorry)** After about 5 minutes of looking, he finds Grayson talking to Artemis Crock, but not just her. She and another person, and from what he sees they have fiery red hair and it's dyed an icy blue at the tips. Their shoulders are hunched, and they seem to be stressed.  _ They must be feeling out of their element and scared, maybe I could help them? _ Damian thinks and he starts walking over.

Damian's POV:

I walk over to where Grayson is, and when I get there, I stand next to the stranger. I look over and notice her fair skin. But my attention is pulled away when Dick says "Damian, nice to see you."

"Same to you Grayson," I responded. I turn to Artemis, "You as well, Miss Crock,"

She responds with sarcasm in her voice, "Same."

I turn to the girl, "And you are?" I ask, perhaps a little condescending.

She turns towards me and answers "Hi, I'm Susie, Susie Blue." Her voice is sharp and professional.


	2. the Ball part 2

Damian's POV  
Wow! She has the cutest button nose and the most beautiful blue eyes. Her light green and silver dress makes her eyes sparkle like a lake on a summer day. She's gorgeous! Wait. You haven't even introduced yourself yet!  
"I'm Damian. Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne's ward." I say taking Susie's hand and shaking it. Her hand is cold yet warm. I sit down in one of the nearby seats and attempt to start a conversation.  
Susie's POV  
I was sitting talking to Artemis and Dick, feeling ill-adapted for this environment. Partially because I'm talking to DICK GRAYSON, BRUCE WAYNE'S son, and partially because I'm stuck in this darn dress. I feel someone walking up next to me and talking to Artemis and Dick. I attempt to blend into the background, but he turns to me and asks for my name. I turn towards him and OMG! It's Damian Wayne! One of my biggest idols!  
"Susie, Susie Blue," I say putting my hand out. Wait didn't we just establish this last chapter? Why are we reviewing something that just happened? I mean I get putting in what happened before this event, but this just seems-oh whatever. I just hope the wall can stay intact. Oh, shoot! He's talking!  
"I'm Damian, Damian Wayne. Bruce Wayne's ward." He says shaking my hand. His hand is warm, yet cold.  
"Nice to meet you, Damian," I say, looking away. I'm trying not to freak out; you can't talk to him Susie, heck you're not allowed to look at him!  
"SUSIE." I hear. "Huh? What?" I say, looking up to see Artemis looking at me, worried from across the table.  
"Are you okay? You spaced out there for a minute." She says worried, then she leans over and puts her hand to block the boys from listening and whispers, "Are you worried about being this close to supers?" I nod. "Do you want me or Dick to leave and grab you some food? I know that calms you down." I nod and whisper, "Could both of you leave? And some food would be good too." She nods.  
Then she turns to Dick and says something inaudible in his ear. He nods and says" We're going to go get some food. Damian, you want anything?"  
"Ya, if they have anything vegetarian." He says monotonously. Dick nods his head and they leave. I turn to Artemis and say, "You know what to get me!"  
She nods and walks away. After a few seconds of silence, he speaks up. "So, Susie, tell me about yourself! What are some of your hobbies?" Winter, I suggest you go to a 3rd person POV. Ok, now stop breaking the wall. NEVER!!  
3rd person POV  
"Well I like to paint and I-I um I like to perform," Susie says nervously because Damian is looking at her as if trying to study her. "Hmm, what type of performing?" Damian asks, "W-well I-I like to sing and dance, mainly musicals," Susie says, voice sounding as sweet as honey, "but enough about me, what about you, what are some of your hobbies?" He seems surprised that I turned the tables on him.  
"I also like to paint, and read, and I also like to study. There! Now you know more about me. Now, what are some other hobbies of yours?" He says, sounding annoyed. Studying superheroes, breaking the fourth wall, and making Winter mad. "I like to read comics and go to musicals if I can," Susie says shyly. Damian nods his head in response.  
Suddenly, Artist's Life starts playing overhead. Everyone but our ma-I mean Susie and Damian begin to dance. Nice author nice not saying we're the ma- Wait, what? What's he doing? Susie thinks. Damian stands up, puts out his hand, and says, "May I have this dance, Miss Blue?"  
Damian's POV  
I hear Artist's Life overhead after talking to Miss Blue for a bit. I've learned she likes painting, a hobby I also share. After hearing the music, I realize everyone is dancing, so I stand up and put my hand before saying, "May I have this dance, Miss Blue?"  
"Would I- um, w-what?" She says confusedly, "I was wondering if you would like to dance? "I say. She looks at me confused. You can just see the gears in her head-turning, trying to figure out what is happening. Eventually, after about 30 seconds, she says "S-sure." hesitantly. She then takes my hand and stands up. That's when I see how tall she is, only about 5'3", then she leads me onto the floor. She puts her hand on my shoulder as I put my hand on the small of her back, we put our hands together and start dancing. Wow, she's closer than I expected, is it just me or do those golden flecks in her eyes make her cuter? Towards the end of the dance I dip her and why do I want to kiss her? After the song ends, we bow and head back to our seats.  
"Wow, that was, um, fun! I haven't danced in a while. Thanks." She said smiling, "It's no big deal, I saw everyone else dancing and didn't want us to be left out." I explain the matter-of-factly. "Oh," She says after a minute of silence.  
Susie's POV  
"I saw everyone else dancing and didn't want us to be left out." He said rudely. Of course, he didn't care about me, he just wanted to fit in. I can't blame him though, fitting in is hard. "Oh," I said disappointed. I mean, what did I really expect from a hero?  
Suddenly I hear a "nice to see you two getting along." I look up and see Artemis with two plates of food. on one there is steamed broccoli, carrots, and cauliflower as well as veggie straws and cinnamon apples. And the other has mash potatoes, a chicken leg, and a fried egg. Next to her is Dick with two more plates, one with mash potatoes, Ratatouille, and Caprese salad. The second has a turkey leg, duck confit, and French toast. Artemis hands me the non-vegetarian plate, I grab it and sit down with a "thanks" and start eating in silence. After about 15 minutes of eating the intercom comes on and someone's voice came on overhead. "Ok children, there are 10 minutes left of the ball, please contact whoever is to pick up. Thank you."  
I pull out my phone and type in my lock, 431935, (it stands for DC1935), and text my mom, "10 minutes till the ball is done r u on ur way?" Less than a second later I get a reply "Yes. I'm approximately 9 minutes away in the red Roll-Royce Phantom. Also, please use proper grammar in your messages." I reply "hmmm, lemme think about it. how about no." I look up and see everyone else doing the same. Dick turns towards Damian. "Ok, Alfred is on his way. He's at least 5 minutes out." " Ok, we better head to the front," Damian says before he stands up, turns toward me, and puts out his hand to shake. "It was nice to meet you, Miss Blue." He says as we shake hands firmly. "Same here Mr. Wayne. "I say, my voice going to a professional tone. "It was nice meeting you as well, Mr. Grayson," I say, turning towards Dick and putting my hand out. He takes it and shakes it firmly. "You too Miss Blue." They then turn and walk away. Artemis turns to me and asks, "Is this how you imagined meeting them?"  
"You still remember that I wanted to meet them?"  
"You were my favorite kid to babysit, how could I forget? I still remember when you were 3 years old and practically begged me to call them over so you could meet them."   
"Ya, then the incident happened," I say we start talking about everything that has happened since then. Suddenly, my brain remembered something "%$#@ I start a new school next week." Artemis looked at me confused for a minute then said, "she's taking you out of homeschool? I didn't think she would do it again since, you know, H-day."   
"ya well she thinks it would be a good idea and I could make some friends for once." My phone goes off and I see a text from my mom, "I'm here. Say goodbye to Artemis and get in the car." "Welp, my mom's here, see you soon," I say standing up. she stands up as well and hugs me then she steps back and says "Be safe and protect yourself." then I get another hug.   
I get to the front and see my mom's car. I walk up to it and open the back door, get inside and buckle up before my mom turns around and says "how was the ball? Meet anyone or did you just stay with Artemis?" I smile and say, "I meet Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne." Mom's eyes widen, and she smiles, "Well then, I 'll let the school know." "Wait, what?!" Winter, what's going on? I won't tell you, but I'll give you something. It's a new chapter of your life. And of this book.


	3. first days Part 1

Week later

Damian's POV

Monday is a dreaded day for most kids, and I am no exception. After only 4 hours of sleep, I get ready for school, going through my normal schedule, which is:

6:00 - Wake up

6:15 - Shower

7:00 - Get dressed

7:15 - Feed Titus, Goliath, Alfred the cat, and the Bat-Cow

7:30 - Eat the breakfast Pennyworth made for me

7:35 - Get on a helicopter to Metropolis

8:00 - Arrive at school.

It's 7:45 right now, which means I'm in the helicopter on the way to West Reeves High School

Meanwhile, in Springshore NJ

Susie's POV

Monday! Everyone despises it. Well not everyone. I like it or at least  _ liked _ it. You see ever since 1st grade I've been homeschooled whether it be my mother or online school. My mother can't always teach me because she's running a company and acting. She can't always be home, but when she is she's really nice and geeks out with me. My dad was nice. Anyway, in 1st grade, there was an incident we call h-day, which is why my mom pulled me out of school, but more on that later. Recently, my mom decided I needed more friends, so now I have to go to some stupid academy. My normal schedule goes:

4:00 am - Home from somewhere

4:30 - Go to sleep

6:00 - Get up

6:01 - Take a shower

6:31 - Get dressed

7:00 - Feed Lillie (Lil’-lie) (like Little lie) my pug

7:05 - Make an omelet or reheat cinnamon apples, my favorite

7:20 - Wait for the bus

7:50 - Get to school

So here I am on a bus listening to "More than Survive" from Be More Chill _ ,  _ it's 7:30 on my way to West Reeve School

3rd person POV

Damian looks above the school to see Jon talking to Georgia. Then Jon comes to the baseball field. Damian jumps out of the helicopter saying, "do you have to meet me here every morning?" He simply responds "when your friend comes to school in a helicopter? Yep!" ( **I haven't read the comic, so I don't know the exact words.)**

"Just so you know, our parents may be out of town, but we still have scheduled patrols." The young Wayne heir says. Jon simply replies "I can't. I have homework to do." "I'll do it for you," Damian says.

Georgia came over and interrupted their conversation by saying "Is short rounds here doing your homework now and if so, can he do mine?" "Jon, can you tell your Amazonian friend to leave us alone?" With that Georgia turns to leave, laughing "Amazons are awesome, so your insult is denied!"

Meanwhile with Susie 

Susie's POV

I arrived at the school at 6:51 sharp, on the bus I sat alone and listened to Meet the Plastics and when I got off the first thing I heard was "You're out, why are you still running?"

It was at that moment I knew what today was going to be bad. If you, dear reader, haven't already guessed, I'm a fourth-wall breaker. I know I'm a fictional character in a fictional world, but just because I'm fiction doesn't mean my emotions are not my own. Winter is the storyteller. Like news reporters, they can mess up from time to time but they still try to get the truth. Anyway, how did I know today was going to be a bad day... Because that line was from Super Sons the Parent Trap' and if I remember correctly that means I have extra patrols to do tonight. _ Lucky me _ . I start to think of all the preparation I have to do after school today as I head to the front office. I see a severe-looking lady with dark black hair, silver eyes, and a sharp angular face, she notices me, smiles sweetly, offsetting her angular face and piercing silver eyes, before asking, "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yes. I'm new and today is my first day. I have my schedule, but I don't know where anything is, and I also have no idea where my locker is."

"Ok, just hand me your schedule and I'll find a kid in each class who can take you there. While I do that you can talk to Jeremy over there about your locker and lock." She says in a nice voice.  _ I didn't know desk ladies could be nice...Then again, the only experience I've had with desk ladies is when they yell at me.  _ **Poor Susie.** I nod and pull my schedule out of my blue Micheal Kors satchel and hand my schedule to her. "Thanks. Jeremy, can you come over here?"

"Sure." I hear a gruff voice say. Then a tall guy walks in with brown hair and brown eyes. He sees me and says, "You new here?" I nod. "Let me guess, you need a locker?" Again, I nod "Ok I need a name first and last. As well as If you have mental issues, this is because I'm also the school counselor."

I nod

"My name is Susie Blue. I have anxiety." I say everyone in the room looks at me in shock. _ Oh, no did I do something wrong? _ Then someone finally spoke up "Susie Blue, daughter of Amanda Blue?" I nod, confused. "Your mom contacted us last week. We have a locker set up already. It's in the silver hall which is down the hall, take your first left, and it's locker 1955 on the left." He says.

"Oh, ok," I say. The desk lady turns towards me and says, "I found some kids that can take you to your classes. There's a girl that can take you to your first class, her name is Georgia, she has the locker above you."

"Ok."

"The bell rings in a minute I suggest you get going."

"Thank you. "I say as I leave. I get to my locker.  _ silver hall, silver hall, SILVER hall, Silver age! _ I groan at the subtle suggestion. I hear the bell ring and everyone heads inside. a girl with dark hair and curls sees me and says "Are you, Susie?" I nod, a little scared "Wow you're short." I glare at her and say "ik stel voor dat je verstandig je volgende woorden kiest, zodat ik je niet vermoord"

( translation: I suggest you chose your next words wisely so that I don't kill you) 

"I feel threatened." She said sarcastically, then we laugh. Ya, today might end badly but at least it started well. 


	4. first days Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lunchtime at school!!! a good time to meet new friends

time skip to lunch brought to you by the Wicked soundtrack because Susie is a musical geek like me

3rd Person POV

Damian's school day has been mediocre, to say the least. The 1st period was boring, the 2nd was uninteresting, to say the least, and now at the end of the 3rd Damian is being called to the principal's office. Why? He has no idea, but as he walks into the principal's office his hands start to shake and his head starts to fill with unnaturally weird thoughts.  _ Why would the principal want to see me? Am I in trouble? No that's not it. _ His throat tightened.

As he knocked on the door he heard a "come in''. Damian opens the door to see the principal sitting behind an oak desk. On the desk there was a name tag reading 'principal Nero'. he looked up and says "Ah Damian, I know you might be wondering why you're here. Don't worry, you're not in trouble, in fact, I just called you down here to tell you that we have a new student, and her mother made sure to let me know that you knew each other. When the bell rings I want you to find her, her locker is number 1955 in silver hall." Damian nods “Is that all?” The principal nods and Damian leaves.

As the lunch bell rings and everyone packs up and heads to lunch, I swing my dark green backpack over my shoulder as I head to the silver hall, moving as quickly as possible so I can get to lunch sooner, when  _ BAM _ I run into someone, knocking them to the ground.

Susie's pov

The lunch bell rings and everyone seems to be in a rush to get to the lunchroom. I get pulled aside by the Math teacher and she hands me a note,  _ 'Susie, we have some people who you are going to sit with, meet one of them at your locker _ .' I smile at my teacher and leave. I turn on some music from Wicked to block out the overly cheerful kids around me and it starts playing “For Good”, my favorite song. My least favorite is ' _ Dancing Through Life _ ' because it's an earworm and an annoying one at that. I'm standing in the silver hall, my Kate spade lunch box in hand when  _ BAM! _ Someone runs into me, knocking me to the ground and unplugging my headphones, luckily the music stops.

3rd person pov

Susie and Damian look up at the same time and yell "Susie!?" "Damian!?"

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WENT HERE." They both say, surprised.

After a moment of silence, Susie says "I'm new and I'm supposed to be meeting up with someone to eat lunch with."

"Well, that's me," Damian says shocked

"Wait really?" Susie says head tilted like a lost puppy

"Yes, I was called into the principal's office at the end of the third period. Apparently, your mom contacted the school last week and said that it'd be best if you hung out with me, Jon, and Georgia." Damian says 

"I've already met Georgia." She said as she picked up her phone completely forgetting that it wasn't plugged in, she pressed play and...

Susie's POV

I pressed play on my phone not remembering it wasn't plugged in and ' _ like a comet pulled from orbit As it passes a sun' _ I press stop as fast as possible. It seems Damian doesn't mind, and we head to the lunchroom. Damian takes me to a table in the middle of the lunchroom luckily no one is looking at us. I see Jon and Georgia talking about kickball or something. Honestly, I don't care. Damian sits down and I do too, leaving some room between us. Damian choughs, which seems to draw the other two out of their conversation.

"Susie, nice to see you. Hope found all your classes." Georgia said

"Ya, I did. The kids wouldn't stop trying to be my friends." I say, then I realize that can be taken the wrong way. "I don't mind them trying to be my friend. It's just they had such fake kindness."

"Oh, that's awful I hate when people have fake kindness it's like they don't want to know you," Jon said

"Ya, so I decided to instead of hurting them I'll listen to Wicked The musical," I said unpacking my lunch

Damian looks at me cautiously for a second, then says, "Is the song that played, one from that musical?"

I nod "Yes the song is for good and  _ It's the last song of the musical _ ." My voice went British at the end.

OH, I guess I should tell you this my mom's from Britain. They all seem to brush it off at first. Damian nods understanding that I've been listening to it since the 1st period. I start eating my cinnamon apples and Damian starts eating as well. I see Georgia and Jon whispering something and Jon says" NO WAY!" then he turns to me and asks, "Susie, how tall are you?"

I try not to glare that is a very personal question, but I answer anyway "I'm 4'5"

"Wow, one inch shorter than Damian. Georgia, if Damian is Short Round. What's Susie's nickname?"

Georgia looked deep in thought "How about Shortstack?"

I glare at them and say" je weet dat ik je hier en nu zou kunnen vermoorden."

(translation: you know I could kill you here and now)

Damian looks at me and says, "Did you just threaten them in Dutch?"

I nod at them and say "yes."

"Hey, Susie, who is your mom?" Damian asks "I recognize your last name from somewhere and I don't know where?"

"Oh, my mother is Amanda Blue CEO of Blue industries you know the multi-billion-dollar company, the 5th richest company in the US," I say smugly and watch with great enjoyment as Georgia and Jon realize they messed with someone powerful.

Damian has the same smug grin and says, "Thought so. Just wanted to confirm."

Then we hear some teachers say, "If anyone wants to play soccer, please go now."

Jon turns to look at us and says, "You want to go play Susie? Georgia and I are going to play."

I respond with "non merci le football est un sport épuré je préfère les échecs."

"You know French and what?" Jon say and ask

" _ I said no thank you,I don't really like soccer,"  _ I say full British accent coming though

**" Ok then,"** Jon said country accent coming through full force

They turn to leave, and Damian says, "You have a British accent?"

I nod and say "Ya mom is from Britain. Dad from Jersey."

He nods and says "Ok. I'm going to go watch Jon, he can get into trouble when he's not supposed to."

I smile and nod my head and start to eat until the school bell rings and we head to class.

Time skip to that night

Damian's POV

I just got back from fighting my mother and her haunch men I was done talking to Jon as I snuck into the Batcave and but my costume back and gets, dressed in PJs then head upstairs to go to sleep.

**3** rd person POV

Susie sneaks into her room wearing a long-sleeved dark purple with orange accents. And her hair is up in a Mohawk with the blue tips on the top. She just got back from patrol helping the super sons. She presses a couple of buttons on her wrist and her Mohawks go down and her outfit flips into a PJ set that has the robin symbol present. She turns towards an invisible camera and puts a finger over her lips, she's about to get in bed...When suddenly a memory hits her like a truck "$#*+ I forgot to do the math homework."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and Kuddos!!!


End file.
